Now!
by Cho Sun Yoo
Summary: Wu Yi Fan atau Kris adalah namja yang telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri demi sebuah tahta di sebuah perusahaan. Dia sudah berkali-kali bersembunyi sampai keliling dunia. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di Seoul, dan bertemu dengan yeoja yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho, Suho sendiri adalah yeoja yg kabur karena ke-egoisan ayahnya. Bad Summary. KRISHO FANFIC . GS For Uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:**  
><strong>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)**  
><strong>- Wu Yi FanKris**  
><strong>Other Cast:<strong>  
><strong>- EXO Member<strong>  
><strong>- Etc<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Crime,Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc<strong>

**Summary:**

Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang namja keturunan Cina-Kanada yang membunuh Ayahnya sendiri demi mendapatkan tahta seorang direktur perusahaan. Dia sudah beberapa kali keliling dunia demi menaklukan semua pesaingnya. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di Korea Selatan lebih tepatnya di Seoul, dia bertemu dengan Kim Joon Myeon. Seorang yeoja yang kabur dari jeratan ke-egoisan ayahnya. Mereka berdua menjadi Partner, semenjak saat itu mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan Suho bersedia membantu Kris dan mengikuti Kris kemanapun, walaupun menjadi buronan.  
><strong><br>CHAPTER 1**

Seorang yeoja dengan kaki yang jenjang dan tubuh sexy sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gang gelap sambil melemparkan senyuman nakal dan menggoda miliknya kepada seorang namja.

Yeoja itu kelihatan seperti memancing? Memang, dia sedang memancing namja tersebut agar mengikutinya, namja tersebut mengikuti yeoja itu sampai akhirnya yeoja itu berbelok ke gang gelap lainnya. Begitu namja tersebut mengikuti langkah yeoja tersebut, sosok yeoja itu sudah tergantikan oleh sosok namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan kekar yang sudah siap dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Kau…" Kata namja yang mengikuti yeoja tadi.  
>"Apa kabar Kim Myungsoo?" Ucap namja yang memegang pistol itu dengan nada dingin. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pistol tsb ke arah namja didepannya.<br>"Kris Wu…" Namja yang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu sedikit gemetar melihat pistol tersebut.  
>"Sudah siap menyingkir dari persaingan?" Namja yang bernama Kris itu masih memandang Myungsoo dingin.<br>"Apa yang kau…"

DOR!

Belum selesai Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah menembak Myungsoo tepat di kepalanya. Kemudian namja jangkung itu memasukan pistol tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Bodoh.." Ucapnya.  
>"Sudah selesai,kah?" Suara yeoja dibelakang itu membuat Kris menoleh ke asal suara.<br>"Ne…" Kris berjalan mendekati yeoja dibelakangnya, yeoja itu sedang bersandar di dinding gang.  
>"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku istirahat dengan ditemani dirimu malam ini?" Yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kris begitu namja itu sudah tepat didepannya.<br>"Tentu, kau bekerja dengan baik malam ini, Suho.." Kris mengecup bibir tipis yeoja bernama Suho itu.  
>"Kalau begitu,kajja.. Tao dan Sehunnie pasti sudah menunggu kita…" Ujar Suho sambil menarik Kris, mereka memasuki mobil yang terparkir di luar gang.<p>

Begitu mereka memasuki mobil, Suho dan Kris dihadiahi oleh pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Mereka melihat seorang namja di kursi pengemudi(?) sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja dipangkuannya. Bahkan jas namja tersebut sudah terbuka dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka sebagian dengan rambut berantakan, dan sang yeoja keadaannya hampir sama dengan namja tersebut, hanya saja yeoja tersebut menggunakan dress dengan lengan yg sudah melorot(?), memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya.

"YAK!.. kalau mau melakukannya jangan didalam mobil!" Teriak Kris, mengganggu kedua pasangan tersebut.  
>"Gege mengganggu…" Ucap namja bermata panda yang duduk dikursi pengemudi.<br>"Lagipula kalian lama… jadi kami merasa bosan…" Ucap sang yeoja berwajah manis dengan tidak kalah dinginnya dengan sang namja, membuat Kris semakin emosi.  
>"Sudahlah, Sehunnie.. Tao-ya… kalian bisa melanjutkannya di apartemen nanti.." Kata Suho. Dan yeoja bernama Sehun itu segera berpindah ke kursi sebelah pengemudi, membuat Tao mendengus kesal.<br>"Ne, eonni…" Jawab Sehun.

Sedikit penjelasan, Sehun adalah adik Suho, dan Tao adalah adik dari Kris. Mereka berdua bertemu karena kedua kakak mereka,lah yang mempertemukan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta. Sama seperti kakak mereka.

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di Apartemen, Tao langsung menarik Sehun menuju kamar milik mereka berdua, rupanya dia tidak sabar untuk melanjutkannya. Sikap Tao itu membuat Kris mendengus, dan membuat Suho tertawa kecil.<p>

Apartemen mewah milik Kris itu menjadi sedikit ramai karena datangnya dua yeoja bersaudara yang cantik dan sexy itu.

Suho berjalan menuju sofa, dan melepas heels-nya, sepertinya dia berjalan lumayan lama karena memancing Myungsoo untuk berjalan ke tempat Kris.

Kemudian Kris menyusulnya setelah melepaskan jasnya dan meletakkannya disembarang tempat. Kris duduk disamping Suho dan kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja disebelahnya, sementara Suho menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris.

"Aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu…" Ucap Kris, mencium bibir Suho.  
>"Aku juga, Kris.." Suho membalas ciuman Kris.<p>

Untung Kris bertemu dengan Suho. Yeoja yang menjadi Partner-nya. Yaah.. mereka bukan sekedar Partner, tapi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Suho berlari dengan kencang tanpa tentu arah, dia sudah melepaskan Heelsnya agar mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya dia terjebak dijalan buntu sebuah gang.

Suho merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang, tubuhnya gemetaran. Yeoja itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Rupanya disini…" Suara seorang namja membuat Suho menoleh kebelakang, tepat namja itu berdiri sambil memegang sebuah pisau yang tajam.

Suho tidak menjawab, dia terlalu takut untuk bersuara, dia berusaha berteriak minta tolong. Tapi tenggorokannya serasa sangat kaku untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dia hanya bisa menangis terisak melihat namja itu semakin mendekat.

"Kemarilah gadis manis…" Namja itu tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Suho hanya bisa menutup matanya. Kemudian suara sebuah senjata api membuat dia membuka matanya kembali.

Suho melihat namja tadi sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Walaupun begitu Suho masih gemetaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang namja yg tidak lain adalah Kris. Namja itu mendekati Suho.  
>"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku…" Suara Suho bahkan masih terdengar gemetaran.<br>"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu.." Kris kemudian memeluk Suho, membuat Suho menjadi nyaman dan aman.  
>"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris…" Ucapnya, membuat Suho melihat ke arah namja tersebut, jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Kris. Membuat jantung Suho berdetak dengan kencang.<br>"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris.  
>"Namaku Kim Joon Myeon.. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho.." Suho masih belum bisa berpaling dari Kris.<br>"Jadilah Partner-ku… dan tetaplah bersamaku.. jangan khawatir.. aku akan melindungimu.." Kris memegang dagu Suho, dan mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak lama kemudian mencium bibir Suho dan melumatnya dengan lembut, membuat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.  
>"A..Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suho masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan.<br>"Aku mencium-mu.. apakah itu salah jika aku mencium yeoja yang aku cintai?" Ucapan Kris membuat Suho hampir pingsan.  
>"K..kita baru bertemu… kenapa bisa?"<br>"Mungkin kau baru pertama kali melihatku.. tapi aku sudah lama memantaumu.."  
>"A..aku… Aku juga menyukaimu,Kris.. walaupun aku pertama kali melihatmu…" Wajah Suho sudah memerah sekarang.<br>"Kalau begitu kau harus berada disampingku…"  
>"Ne.."<p>

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Kris sudah bisa merasakan bahwa Suho sudah tertidur. Kris memperhatikan wajah polos Suho dan kemudian dia tersenyum hangat melihat yeoja yang dicintainya seperti anak-anak jika tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, Kris menggendong Suho ke kamar mereka, kemudian menidurkan Suho diranjang berukuran King Size.<p>

"Ouuhhh~ Tao gehhh~"  
>"Kau sexy sekali, Sehunniee~"<p>

Kris hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar desahan di kamar TaoHun. Untung saja Suho sudah tertidur, dibandingkan Sehun, Suho lebih polos. Dan Kris tidak mau menyentuh Suho, dia tidak mau menyentuh Suho lebih dari memeluk dan mencium.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Kris menidurkan dirinya disamping Suho sambil menarik yeoja itu ke pelukannya, dia mengabaikan desaha demi desahan dari kamar sebelah. Tidak lama kemudian dia merasa diserang kantuk yang luar biasa, semenjak dirinya memiliki kebiasaan memeluk Suho, dia menjadi tidur secara teratur.

"Good Night, My Angel…" Ucapnya sebelum menyusul Suho ke alam mimpi.

**TBC**

**HOAAAHH! … Ini Fanfic Now! Versi saya, sebenernya ini udah pernah ditulis temen saya. Tapi saya ubah jadi versi yang asli dari otak saya.**  
><strong>Kalo ada yg nanya NC… ntar yeee.. tenang aja, pasti ada kok :v<strong>  
><strong>Okeh?! Buat lanjutan Fanfic sebelomnya Saya tulis setelah publish ni Fanfic… :3 *bow* jadi mohon maap atas keterlambatannya.<br>**

**Review Please… ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:  
>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)  
>- Wu Yi FanKris  
>Other Cast:<br>- EXO Member  
>- Etc<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Crime,Romance<br>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc**

**Di Chap ini bakalan ada adegan Action yang GAJE, jadi mohon dimengeti apabila Readers sekalian gak ngerti jalan ceritanya. Dan dipenuhi oleh umpatan-umpatan yang ekstrim, jadi mohon dimengerti - Author  
><strong> 

**CHAPTER 2**

Suho terbangun dan segera berjalan ke dapur, disana dia melihat Sehun yang sedang menyeduh Ramyun Cup-nya. Kemudian Suho mengambil sebuah mug, dan mengambil sebuah Hot Chocolate Instant.

Suho menuangkan air panas ke dalam Mug-nya, dan Sehun mengaduk bumbu Ramyunnya. Ketika Suho mengaduk Hot Chocolate-nya, pertanyaan dari Sehun membuatnya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Eonni… apakah kita akan baik-baik saja?" Suho terdiam cukup lama karena pertanyaan Sehun.  
>"Aku tidak tahu Sehunna… tapi aku harap begitu.." Suho menjawabnya dengan tampang datar.<br>"Appa adalah seseorang yang nekat… begitu pula dengan eomma…"  
>Suho meremas Mug-nya. "Aku yakin Kris dan Tao akan melakukan tindakan… jika Young Woon akan bertindak nekat…"<br>"Eonni.." Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar Eonni-nya menyebut Nama ayahnya, dengan nama asli sang appa, bukan seperti Suho eonni yang biasanya memanggil KangIn dengan panggilan 'Appa' .

Sehun hanya bisa memandangi Eonni-nya yang berubah menjadi dingin itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia tidak menyangka Eonni-nya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Sehun tau bahwa Suho bukan orang yang cukup kuat, tapi dia berusaha menjadi seseorang yang kuat.

…

Sekarang mereka ber-4 sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat. Sehun yang duduk di kursi bagian depan mengutak-atik I-Phone-nya yang sudah biasa menjadi sebuah alat pelacak, pokoknya seperti alat-alat SPY.

"Bagaimana Sehun?" tanya Kris yang berada dibangku belakang.  
>"Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai, Oppa.." Jawab Sehun.<br>"Kim Jongin dengan kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo, dipenjara karena melakukan sebuah tindakan kriminal yaitu mencuri data-data milik Perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan membunuh pemilik perusahaan tersebut… Penjara yang menahan mereka bukan penjara biasa, tapi penjara yang memang khusus dibuat untuk penjahat kelas Kakap.." Ucap Suho, yang duduk disamping Kris.  
>"Ne, pengetahuanmu memang luas sekali, Suho…" Kris mengelus pucuk kepala Suho.<br>"Aku sering mengotak-atik Laptop Young Woon… dan menemukan data-data tentang penjahat kelas Kakap seperti mereka, dan Do Kyungsoo…" Suho sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.  
>"Dia siapa? Nampaknya Noona mengenalnya dengan baik…" Tao berujar sambil menyetir.<br>"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya, dia temanku saat masih aku masih berumur 10 tahun dan dirinya berumur 7 tahun, namun di umur segitu, dia pandai membuat bahan peledak seperti Granat, Dinamit dan semacamnya, bahkan dirinya sering menunjukkan bubuk-bubuk mesiu di dalam gudangnya…" Suho mengeluarkan Smirk-nya. Dan ucapan itu membuat 2 orang namja di mobil itu terkejut.  
>"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?" Kris masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya ini.<br>"Mudah saja, ayahnya mewariskan bakat itu padanya, dan ibunya pandai menggunakan berbagai senjata tajam, jadi jangan membuat masalah dengannya, atau kepalamu akan melayang dibuatnya.." Kris dan Tao hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Suho.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng maklum dengan sikap eonni-nya yang bisa dibilang cukup Frontal itu, dan dia kembali mengutak-atik I-Phone-nya.

…

Mereka sudah sampai didepan penjara tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Tao memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman. Suho memasang alat SPY untuk mendengar instruksi dari Sehun, begitu pula dengan Kris.

"Baiklah, aku dan Suho akan masuk kedalam untuk melepaskan kedua orang itu, dan Sehun… kau harus member Instruksi untuk kami dimana letak sel mereka… Tao kau harus siap siaga begitu aku dan Suho berhasil membawa mereka, kita bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat ini.." Kris memberikan pengarahan tentang strategi mereka, dan kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Ok… persiapan selesai…" Ucap Suho sambil memasukan 2 buah pistol ke sebuah belt di paha kiri dan kanannya.  
>"Suho.. kau yang membebaskan Kyungsoo dan aku yang membebaskan Jongin…" Ujar Kris.<br>"Ne…"

Dan sepasang kekasih itu mulai menuju rute mereka masing-masing. Sehun memandang cemas kedua orang itu, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

…

SUHO SIDE

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Suho berjalan menuju rute yang ditunjukan oleh Sehun. Lebih bagusnya lagi dia berharap jika dirinya tidak ketahuan, dan berhasil membebaskan Kyungsoo.

Suho melihat situasi di lorong penjara tersebut dan sepertinya aman-aman saja. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat dirinya sudah sampai di depan Sel Kyungsoo, tetapi sebelum itu dia merusak sebuah kamera pengintai yang mengarah ke pintu sel Kyungsoo.

Suho segera membuka kunci Sel tersebut dengan jepit rambut yang dia gunakan. Tidak perlu lama-lama, pintu Sel sudah terbuka.

"Kyungsoo…" Panggil Suho kepada yeoja yang terduduk di sebuah tempat tidur.  
>"Suho eonni?!" Kyungsoo tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya.<br>"Sssttt… nanti ketahuan, lebih baik kita keluar dari sini…" Suho menarik Kyungsoo keluar.

Sialnya bagi Suho dan Kyungsoo. Mereka mendengar alarm penjara berbunyi karena adanya penyusup.

"Sh*it!" Umpat Suho dan segera menarik Kyungsoo dan berlari secepatnya.  
>"Cukup sampai disitu!" Teriak seorang petugas mengarahkan senjata api-nya ke arah Suho dan Kyungsoo.<p>

DOR!

"Fools… you can beat me, if you don't do faster.." Ucap Suho ketika dirinya sudah menembak petugas itu duluan, dan segera pergi dari sana. Belum berapa lama, Suho dan Kyungsoo dicegat oleh 2 petugas sekaligus, yang satu dari arah kiri dan yang satu dari arah kanan.

"Damn! Kyungsoo.. kau pergi duluan dan bawa ini…" Suho melempar sebuah Pisau ke Kyungsoo. "aku tau kau pintar menggunakannya…" Suho tersenyum.  
>"Tapi… bagaimana dengan eonni?!"<br>"Aku akan baik-baik saja… cepatlah! Just Run Fast!"  
>"N…ne…" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Suho.<p>

Kemudian kedua petugas itu sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Suho, dan menembakkannya. Tapi dengan cepat Suho menghindari peluru tersebut dengan melakukan Split (Bayangin sendiri daahh :3 ) . Dan peluru tersebut mengenai kedua petugas tadi.

"Stupid!" Kemudian Suho berlari ke arah pintu keluar. "Kris… semoga kau baik-baik saja.." Ucap Suho.

KRIS SIDE

Kris sudah sampai di depan Sel Jongin, dan membuka pintu Sel Jongin dengan jepit rambut yang diberikan oleh Suho.

Dengan mudah Kris dapat membuka Sel itu, dan mendapati Jongin yang duduk dilantai Sel.

"Hei… berdirilah jika kau memang ingin bebas…" Ucap Kris.  
>"Nuguyaa?" Tanya Jongin.<br>"Kau bisa mengetahuinya nanti…" Kris segera meninggalkan Jongin.  
>"Hei!.. Yak!... tunggu!" Jongin segera menyusul Kris.<p>

Penjara nampak kosong karena keributan yang dibuat tadi, jadi ini adalah hal beruntung bagi Kris dan Jongin. Kris segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari tempat laknat itu, dia melihat ada beberapa tahanan yang ikut kabur, dengan begitu petugas akan semakin sibuk.

"Hei… Bagaimana dengan Kekasihku?… dia juga ada di dalam salah satu Sel…" Kata Jongin.  
>"Dia sudah bebas, tenanglah…"<br>"Maksudmu?" Jongin nampak bingung.  
>"Kau akan bertemu dengannya di luar nanti…" Kris segera berlari dengan cepat. Dan Jongin hanya bisa mengikuti Kris.<p>

…

Begitu sampai diluar, Kris dapat melihat Suho yang sedang berlari menghindari peluru yang menuju ke arahnya.  
>Tapi sayang, salah satu peluru berhasil mengenai kaki Suho, dan itu yang membuat yeoja mungil itu terjatuh.<p>

"Akhh!" Suho memegangi kakinya dan dia bisa melihat darah yang mengalir. "F*CK!"  
>"Suho!" Kris segera menghampiri Suho dan menggendong yeoja itu.<br>"Kris… ugh… s..sakit.." Suho nampak sangat kesakitan, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang memucat itu.  
>"Tahanlah dulu… pasti Sehun bisa mengobatinya.." Suho hanya mengangguk lemah.<p>

Kris segera berlari menuju mobil Tao dan masuk kedalamnya, kemudian Tao segera menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tidak disangka setelah kepergian mereka, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari Sebuah Tower pengawas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya seorang yeoja dibelakang namja yang mengawasi dari jendela Tower tersebut.  
>"Sudah kuduga bahwa yang membawa lari Joon Myeon adalah si Tuan Muda Wu…" Ucap namja itu. "kita akan segera menangkap Joon Myeon dan Sehun, dan itu pasti akan terjadi.."<p>

**TBC**

**Gaje,kaaannn?!  
>Author pikir ini chapter aneh banget dan terlalu alay(?)<br>Bagi yang udah review, gomawwoooo… ^^  
>Mianhae Author gak bisa bales-balesin… *deep bow*<strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:**  
><strong>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)**  
><strong>- Wu Yi FanKris**  
><strong>Other Cast:<strong>  
><strong>- EXO Member<strong>  
><strong>- Etc<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Crime,Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Sekarang Suho berada di kamar TaoHun, disana ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sehun membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan Peluru di kaki Suho, sementara Suho nampak menahan sakit yang luar biasa, wajahnya sangat pucat.

Sementara itu para namja-namja hanya bisa duduk diluar, jika mereka kedalam itu sama saja dengan mengganggu Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk mengobati Suho.

"arrrgghhh!" Suho berteriak kesakitan saat Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan peluru dari kaki Suho.  
>"Bertahanlah eonni…" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Suho.<br>Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu. "Syukurlah tidak terlalu dalam…" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuang peluru yg tadinya ada di kaki Suho.  
>"hhhh…" Suho nampak terkulai lemas dikasur, dia mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menahan sakit. Sementara itu Sehun membalut luka Eonni-nya.<p>

Kyungsoo melihat bahwa Suho nampak sangat lelah, dan nampaknya akan tertidur sebentar lagi. Dia menghampiri Sehun yang telah selesai membalut luka Suho.

"Sehun… lebih baik kita keluar saja… Suho eonni butuh waktu untuk istirahat…" Ucap Kyungsoo.  
>"Ne…"<p>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo dan Sehun keluar dari kamar TaoHun, dan Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah Tao. Sehun nampak murung, dan Tao langsung merangkul Sehun.<p>

"Waeyo,baby? Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Tao.  
>"I…ini tentang Suho eonni…" Sehun menunduk.<br>"Ada apa dengannya?" Kali ini Kris yang bertanya karena dia mendengar nama Suho.  
>"Aku… merasa Eonni berbeda dengan yang dulu… dia nampak lebih dingin…"<br>"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai cuci tangan.  
>"Ini semenjak eonni melihat eomma dibunuh didepannya.. dan appa yang melakukannya.." Mata ke 4 orang yang ada disana nampak membulat mendengar perkataan Sehun.<br>"Ceritakan padaku!" Ujar Kris.  
>"Hal itu terjadi saat umurku 7 tahun dan umur Suho eonni 11 tahun.."<p>

**FLASHBACK**

Nampak seorang yeoja sedang ditawan dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat, yang nampaknya seperti sel penjara. Yeoja itu adalah Suho.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Suho. "Atau kalian akan kubunuh ketika aku bisa melepaskan diriku sendiri!"  
>"Diamlah, Joon Myeon.. kau akan kuberi hadiah yang istimewa.." Ucap Kangin kepada anak Sulungnya itu.<p>

Suho dibawa ke sebuah kamar dan isi kamar itu hanya terdapat satu buah tempat tidur dan kursi, kamar itu berwarna abu-abu menciptakan suasana di dalam kamar itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Dan di dalam kamar itu ada Seorang yeoja yang menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya, dia nampak sangat pucat.

Suho memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Dia sangat mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, sosok yang telah memberinya kasih sayang dan arti hidup, sosok yang selalu mendukungnya, dan sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Eomma.." Suho perlahan mendekati yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu hanya diam, dan tetap bertampang datar, matanya nampak kosong.  
>"Eomma.. kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Suara Suho berubah menjadi isak-kan. Ketika Suho di depan Leeteuk, sang eomma, Suho langsung berlutut di depannya dan membelai pipi sang eomma dengan lembut. Air mata Suho tidak bisa ditahan lagi.<br>"Itulah hadiah istimewa-mu, Joon Myeon.." Ucap Kangin.

* * *

><p>Diluar ruangan Sehun nampak mengintip dari celah-celah pintu, dia dapat melihat sang eomma, Sehun sangat ingin memasuki ruangan itu, namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal, perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari sana.<p>

"Hadiah istimewa?... Ini yang kau sebut hadiah?!.. kau membuat ibuku menderita!" Suho memandang Kangin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.  
>"hoo.. Menderita?.. Menderita katamu? Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya!.. Yeoja ini sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan ini semua!" Ucap Kangin.<br>"KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING BRENGSEK YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!" Teriak Suho.  
>"JAGA UCAPANMU, NONA!.. KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA KAU BERHADAPAN DENGAN SIAPA!"<br>"AKU TAU KAU!.. KAU ADALAH ORANG GILA, TIDAK BEROTAK YANG TELAH MEMBUAT EOMMA-KU MENDERITA!"  
>"CUKUP!... Kau berani sekali nona muda… dan kau akan merasakan akibatnya…" Kangin mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam kantong jas-nya, dan dia mengarahkannya tepat di kepala sebelah kanan Leeteuk.<br>"Jangan bilang kau…" Suho kaget dengan tidakan Kangin.  
>"Ne… apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi… Tahan dia!" Kemudian kedua tangan Suho ditahan oleh anak buah Kangin.<br>"JANGAN SENTUH EOMMA… ATAU KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA!" Suho memberontak tapi dia kalah kuat.  
>"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Eomma-mu.." Ucap Kangin.<p>

DOR!

Sebuah suara yang membuat Suho membeku ditempatnya, suara yang hanya terdengar dalam hitungan detik, suara yang telah membuat Suho melihat orang yang disayanginya menghilang.

Suho memandang Leeteuk yang sudah tidak bernyawa, Air matanya Suho keluar begitu deras dari matanya.

"ANDWAAAAEEEEEEE!" Suho histeris begitu melihat Eomma-nya mati tertembak didepannya, terlebih lagi pelakunya adalah Appa kandungnya sendiri.

Sehun yang mengintip hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kehilangan eomma-nya yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan pembunuhnya adalah Appa-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

"Semenjak saat itu.. Suho eonni menjadi yeoja yang sangat dingin.. dia hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela dengan tampang datar, dan setiap malam aku sering mendengar isakkan yang berasal dari dalam kamarnya…" Sehun menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya.  
>"Aku melihatnya memandangi foto eomma… dan Suho eonni memandangnya sambil menangis.." Sehun terisak.<br>"Suho eonni seperti mayat hidup.. beberapa kali aku sempat melihat Suho eonni ingin melompat dari Balkon kamarnya, namun aku berhasil mencegahnya… Dia sangat shock, dia menangis histeris saat aku memeluknya.."

Tao memeluk Sehun, berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya bisa berdiam diri, mereka berdua tidak menyangka bahwa Appa Suho dan Sehun seperti itu, bahkan Kyungsoo yang mengenal keluarga Suho dengan baik tidak menyangka bahwa Kangin yang terkenal dengan kepribadian hangat dan ramah bisa seperti itu.

Kris hanya bisa diam sambil mengepalkan tangan sampai berbunyi 'Kretek'. Dia sangat membenci orang yang telah membuat Suho menderita, dalam hati dia bersumpah akan membunuh Kangin.

Di dalam kamar, Suho hanya bisa mengintip keluar dari celah pintu, dia mendengar semua cerita Sehun. Kemudian perlahan Suho terduduk dilantai dan menangis dalam diam, dia masih mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang merengut semua kebahagian seorang Kim Joon Myeon, hanya dalam hitungan detik.

**TBC**

**Hueehhh!**  
><strong>Ini ada Flashback Kisah HunHo pas masih kecil.<strong>  
><strong>Author merasa jahat banget disini, udah ngebuat Suho sama Sehun menderita sama cerita ini… *deep bow*<strong>  
><strong>Dan Author minta maaf karena belom bisa bales Review readers sekalian.. ^^ .. Jeongmal mianhaeee…<strong>

**Well… Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:**  
><strong>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)**  
><strong>- Wu Yi FanKris**  
><strong>Other Cast:<strong>  
><strong>- EXO Member<strong>  
><strong>- Etc<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Crime,Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc<strong>

**CHAPTER 4 : Tears Of The Angel  
>*Disini gak ada adegan actionnya, ini adegan NC-nya.. :3 *<strong>

Pagi harinya, Suho mengerjakan kegiatan awalnya seperti biasa, yaitu membuat Hot Chocolate. Dia melihat Sehun sudah berada disana, yang sedang meminum teh.

Suho hanya diam dan membuka mengambil bungkusan Hot Chocolate dan menuangkannya ke dalam Mug-nya. Sehun melihat eonni-nya yang seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, dan menghampiri eonninya.

Bagi Suho dan Sehun, ini adalah hari yang paling buruk, hari dimana kebahagiaan mereka menghilang, Sehun hanya bisa memeluk eonninya dari belakang, berusaha menguatkan eonninya.

Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa bahu Suho bergetar, dan terdengar isakkan dari eonninya itu, Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dia paham perasaannya eonninya, karena mereka memang merasakan hal yang sama.

Suho memegang Mug-nya dengan erat, dia berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat, tapi ini sudah tidak dapat di tahan lagi.

"Eonni… Gwenchana… kita bisa melaluinya…" Ucap Sehun dengan suara serak.  
>"Hiks…" Hanya isakkan yang didengar Sehun.<br>"Eonni… jika seperti ini terus, eomma juga tidak akan tenang, bukankah dulu eonni pernah berjanji didepanku dan didepan eomma bahwa kita harus menjadi seseorang yang kuat…" Sehun memeluk Suho semakin erat.  
>"Kau juga berjanji bahwa tidak akan menangis lagi…"<br>"hiks.. a..aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya, Sehunnie…" Ucap Suho disela-sela tangisnya. "Karena ini adalah hari dimana Eomma meninggalkan kita…"

* * *

><p>Dibalik tembok dapur ternyata Kris dan Tao sudah mendengar semuanya. Mendengar pembicaraan kedua yeoja didapur itu.<p>

"Gege… kita harus membebaskan mereka dari penderitaan itu.." Ucap Tao.  
>"Ne… aku juga sudah memikirikannya, dan aku sengaja menyisakan Young Woon diakhir… karena kupikir itu akan menjadi hal yang menarik.." Jawab Kris. Dan Tao hanya membalas perkataan gege-nya dengan menampilkan Smirk.<p>

Hari ini mereka tidak mencari mangsa, karena mereka tau kondisi Suho kurang baik ditambah dengan luka yang dia dapat kemarin.

Sehun hanya memandangi Suho yang duduk dibalkon menikmati angin, Sehun tau bahwa Suho memang butuh waktu seperti ini. Yang memahami Suho sepenuhnya hanya Sehun karena Sehun adalah yeodongsaeng-nya.

Kim Joon Myeon yang dingin, namun ceria dan penyayang, itu semua hanya tameng bagi dirinya agar tidak terlihat lemah, tapi Sehun tau bahwa eonni-nya itu adalah seorang yang berhati lembut dan butuh kasih sayang. Selama 12 tahun dia berusaha membuang kenangan itu, namun dia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Ke- 5 orang yang ada disana memperhatikan Suho, tidak melepas pandangannya. Mereka takut bahwa Suho akan bertindak nekat dan akan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari balkon.

"Kurasa dia membutuhkanmu,ge.." Kata Tao sambil menepuk bahu Kris.  
>"Ne… kau benar.." Kris berjalan ke arah Suho dan menutup pintu kaca balkon. Sementara itu Sehun segera menutup gordennya.<br>"Mereka butuh waktu berdua…" Ucap Sehun dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari 3 orang disana.

* * *

><p>Suho tidak menyadari kedatangan Kris, dia tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Kris duduk disamping yeoja itu dan merangkulnya.<p>

"Kau tau… memikirikan beban sendirian hanya akan membuatmu merasa hancur…" Ucap Kris.  
>"…. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya…" Suara Suho terdengar serak.<br>"Aku tau… Tapi kau harus melupakannya.. kalau kau begini terus, eomma-mu juga pasti akan sedih disana…"  
>"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, Kris… aku anak yang tidak berguna!" Suara Suho mulai meninggi.<br>"Jangan berkata seperti itu…"  
>"Itu kenyataan.. aku memang tidak berguna, aku hanya bisa melihat itu terjadi!"<br>"Ssstt.. Calm Down… kau bisa pingsan kalau begini.." Kris memeluk Suho dengan erat.  
>"hiks.. aku tidak berguna,Kris.." Air mata Suho sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.<br>"Uljima… Tenangkan dirimu…" Kris mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Suho.  
>Setelah Suho sudah agak tenang, Kris mengakat dagu Suho.<br>"Hei… jangan keluarkan air matamu.. aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis…" Kris menghapus air mata Suho dengan jarinya. Sedangkan Suho hanya terdiam merasakan perlakuan Kris.  
>"Aku akan membuatmu bebas dari ini semua, Suho… Aku yakin pasti bisa membuatmu tersenyum…" Kris tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya diam saja.<p>

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, bibir Kris dan Suho sudah bersentuhan, Kris melumat bibir Suho dengan lembut, sementara Suho yang masih agak shock hanya bisa diam, Kris yang menyadari hal itu mengusap tengkuk Suho agar yeoja itu merasa lebih tenang.

Setelah merasa tenang Suho mulia membalas ciuman Kris. Tidak lama kemudian, lumatan Kris menjadi lebih menuntut dan meminta akses untuk lidahnya, dan Suho dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Ciuman Kris beralih ke leher Suho dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus Suho. Suho hanya bisa menahan desahannya dan mencengkram bahu Kris dengan kuat.

"Jangan ditahan, chagi~" Ucap Kris sambil mengerjai leher Suho.  
>"nggh~.. j..jangan disinih~ .. nanti ada yang lihat~"<br>"Kalau begitu kita pindah saja ke kamar.." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kris langsung menggendong Suho dan masuk ke dalam.

* * *

><p>Ke- 4 orang yang melihat Kris menggendong Suho ke kamar hanya membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya akan ada musik pengantar tidur bagi 2 pasangan itu.<p>

"Tidak untuk malam ini Wu Zi Tao.." Ucap Sehun dengan tampang datar karena Tao sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan mesumnya.  
>"Tidak hari ini atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama 2 bulan" Kyungsoo juga menyadari kalau Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Tao pada Sehun.<p>

Dan kedua namja itu hanya bisa memasang tampang cemberut, hilang sudah harapannya.

* * *

><p>Dikamar KrisHo, Kris langsung menyudutkan yeoja itu ke dinding kamar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terpotong tadi.<p>

"Apa kau yakin Suho? Jika iya maka aku tidak akan berhenti…" Ucap Kris sambil menatap Suho.  
>"Ne… I'm Yours, Kris Wu.."<p>

Jawaban Suho tadi membuat Kris tersenyum dan mulai mencium leher Suho kembali, sekarang leher Suho tidak mulus lagi.

Kris tidak ingin langsung bermain 'ganas' dia tau jika Suho baru pertama kalinya melakukan hal seperti ini, dia ingin yeoja yang dicintainya itu merasakan cinta-nya dari setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kris.

Kris mulai membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya sembarang tempat, sedangkan keadaan Suho sekarang sudah shirtless hanya ada bra yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, sedangkan bagian bawahnya masih ditutupi oleh jeans.

"Agghh~" Desahan Suho membuat Kris semakin semangat melakukan kegiatannya, dan sekarang tangannya mulai membuka pengait bra Suho dan melepaskannya.

Suho hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas rambut pirang namja didepannya, karena Kris sudah meraup payudaranya layaknya seorang bayi.

* * *

><p>Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kris dan Suho sudah totally naked. Dan sekarang mereka berpindah ke kasur berukuran King Size itu.<p>

Kris mencium bibir Suho dan menatap yeoja yang berada dibawahnya.

"Chagi~ .. aku akan melakukannya sekali hentak, jadi jika kau merasa sakit.. kau boleh mengigit bahuku.." Kris mengelus pipi Suho dengan lembut, meyakinkan yeoja itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
>"N..ne.." Suho tegang dan takut, karena ini baru pertama kalinya.<br>"Percayalah padaku.."  
>"Baiklah.."<p>

Kris mengocok juniornya sendiri dan memulai kegiatannya, dia langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam Ms. V milik Suho dan itu membuat yeoja itu berteriak.

"Arrgghh!" Suho mengigit bahu Kris serta mengenggam tangan Kris dengan erat, sedangkan Kris meringis kesakitan karena gigitan Suho, tapi dia tau bahwa sakit yang dirasakan Suho melebihi dirinya.

Perlahan Kris mulai me-maju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan Suho masih merintih kesakitan sampai menangis karena ini baru pertama kalinya dirinya dimasuki.

"A..appoo.. hiks.."  
>"Rileks, chagi… sebentar lagi tidak akan merasa sakit lagi…"<p>

Ternyata benar, tidak lama kemudian, rintihan Suho menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

"sshhh~ Krisshh~.. Fastherrh~~" ucap Suho di sela-sela desahannya. Dan Kris semakin mempercepat sesi in – outnya.  
>"Ahhh~" Suho sudah mencapai Klimaksnya, karena ini baru pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Kris yang termasuk laki-laki masih belum mencapai Klimaksnya.<p>

Suho yang menyadari bahwa Kris belum keluar juga, ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat sesi in – out itu terasa semakin memambukkan.

Usaha Suho berhasil, Suho merasakan bahwa junior Kris ingin mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Aghhhh… SUHO!" Dan Kris mencapai Klimaksnya. Dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Suho.  
>"Mianhae membuatmu menangis tadi…" Kris memeluk yeoja yang berada disampingnya itu.<br>"Gwenchana…" Suho tersenyum lembut. Matanya mulai memberat sekarang.  
>Kris bisa merasakan bahwa Angelnya sudah tertidur, kemudian dia menggeser posisi Suho agar yeoja itu bisa bersandar padanya, Kris membuka selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua.<br>"Good Night, My Angel.." Kemudian menyusul Suho untuk tidur.

**TBC  
>UYEEEEE! *banting tas laptop*<br>Author bener-bener gemeteran nulis ni chapter… mianhae kalo aneh yee.. soalnya author baru pertama kalinya nulis FF NC ._.**

**Review Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:**  
><strong>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)**  
><strong>- Wu Yi FanKris**  
><strong>Other Cast:<strong>  
><strong>- EXO Member<strong>  
><strong>- Etc<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Crime,Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc<strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

Suho terbangun karena dinginnya udara yang menyentuh kulitnya. Yeoja itu perlahan membuka matanya dan dirinya baru menyadari bahwa ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Suho merasakan nafas teratur dari seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Suho menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya, dengan wajah yang polos seperti anak-anak. Suho menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak menggunakan pakaian, dan dia juga melihat Kris dalam keadaan topless, dia tidak berani melihat kebawah, karena dia tau kalau Kris tidak hanya topless, sama dengan dirinya.

Wajah Suho sudah seperti kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian semalam. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangan Kris dipinggangnya, dan berusaha bangun, namun daerah kewanitaannya terasa sangat sakit. Ketika berusaha bangun, Suho merasa bahwa tangannya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang disebelahnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti kesakitan, biar aku yang menggendongmu ke kamar mandi…" Kata Kris sambil melirik ke arah Suho.  
>"a…ah,ne…"<br>"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, kau tau.. ini baru jam setengah 6 pagi… tidurlah lagi.." Kris menarik Suho untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Begitu Suho kembali ke posisi awal, Kris langsung memeluk yeoja itu.  
>"Kau kenapa?" Kris yang menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Suho langsung bertanya to the point.<br>"A..aku…hanya takut,Kris… masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan.. A..aku belum siap.." Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kris.  
>"Aku mengerti… oleh karena itu, aku mengeluarkannya di luar.." Kris mengelus rambut Suho dengan sayang.<br>"Jinjja?"  
>"Ne… aku juga berpikir bahwa tujuanmu belum tercapai…"<br>"Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan anakku, dikarenakan kecerobohanku sendiri…"

Mendengar perkataan Suho, Kris sadar bahwa Suho tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia tau pasti bahwa yeoja ini masih trauma dengan kejadian dulu.

"Tenang saja, kau akan mengandung anakku, saat kau sudah siap nanti.." Kris mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Di sofa ruang tengah, ada Sehun dan Tao yang sedang menikmati segelas Hot Chocolate. Dan Tao sedari tadi hanya memasang tampang cemberut.<p>

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar khasnya.  
>"Kau tau, aku dengan susah payah menahan untuk tidak memakanmu karena suara dari kamar Kris ge…" Kata Tao dengan wajah cemberutnya.<br>Sementara Sehun hanya berusaha menahan tawanya. Rupanya namjachingu pandanya ini ngambek karena itu.

* * *

><p>Suho sudah rapi, setelah membersihkan dirinya, begitu pula dengan Kris. Dan sekarang Kris akan bersiap ke gedung perusahaannya alias kantor. Ini sudah 3 hari dia meninggalkan perusahaan itu kepada assistennya karena menjalankan rutinitas untuk berburu 'Mangsa-nya'.<p>

Suho sebenarnya merasa sedikit sedih karena dia akan ditinggal oleh Kris, dia akan merasa kesepian.  
>Namun dia tidak boleh egois, Kris juga punya kepentingannya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat Kris mencium bibirnya sekilas saat berpamitan.<p>

"Kris.." Panggil Suho dan membuat namja jangkung itu berhenti.  
>"Ne?"<br>"Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti.. boleh,kan?" Tanya Suho.  
>"Tentu saja… kau boleh datang kapanpun…" Kris tersenyum lembut. Dan mencium dahi Suho sebelum pergi.<p>

* * *

><p>Siangnya, Suho berangkat menuju kantor Kris. Diperjalanan dia merasakan firasat buruk, namun dia menepis perasaan itu.<p>

'Ini hanya firasat-ku saja..' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kris sedang berkutat dengan bermacam-macam berkas. Tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti karena dia mendengar ada ketukan pintu, dia pikir itu Suho karena tidak ada telepon dari petugas keamanan, karena Kris tau bahwa semua orang diperusahaannya ini sudah mengenal Suho dengan baik.

Namun, dugaan Kris salah, itu adalah Park Hyomin assistennya. Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Kris untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas tambahan.

"Ini dokumennya…" Kata Hyomin, Kris memang menuyuruh yeoja itu untuk mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu.  
>"Ne… kamsahamnida,Hyomin-ssi.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris mengira bahwa assistennya itu akan pergi, namun dugaannya salah. Hyomin malah mendekati Kris dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan namja itu. Dan tentu saja Kris sangat terkejut.<br>"A..Apa yang kau lakukan,Hyomin-ssi?" Tanya Kris.  
>"Kau tau,kan …. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadapmu…" Ucap Hyomin, yang sukses membuat Kris melebarkan matanya.<br>"Mianhae, Hyomin-ssi… tapi aku tidak… Sekarang tolong turun dari pangkuanku.." Kris berusaha menurunkan Hyomin, namun yeoja itu masih tetap di pangkuannya, dan sekarang malah memeluk Kris dengan erat dan kelihatan mesra.

Ternyata disaat yang tidak tepat, seorang yeoja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kris… mianhae telah mengganggu…" Ucapan yeoja itu terhenti karena melihat Kris dan Hyomin yang sedang dalam posisi seperti itu.  
>"S..Suho…" Yeoja itu, Suho. Sekarang sedang berdiri mematung karena melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya.<br>"M..mianhae… aku mengganggu kalian.." Suho segera menutup kembali pintu ruangan Kris dan pergi. Air matanya sudah menetes dari matanya dan membasahi pipi mulusnya.  
>"Suho.. chakkaman!" Kris segera mendorong Hyomin dan mengejar Suho.<p>

* * *

><p>Kris sudah sampai di lobby dan mendapati Suho yang akan keluar dari gedung itu, dengan cepat menyusul yeoja itu dan menahan tangannya.<p>

"Suho…"  
>"Kenapa…" Suara Suho terdengar bergetar. "Kenapa kau menyusulku? Bukannya kau sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja itu…"<br>"Kau hanya salah paham…" Ucap Kris.  
>"Aku tidak mau terima alasan apapun darimu… Jadi biarkan aku pergi.." Suho melepaskan genggaman Kris dari tangannya.<br>"Tapi…"  
>"Cukup,Wu Yi Fan.. apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku tadi bilang… tidak mau mendengar alasanmu!" Suho pergi meninggalkan Kris.<p>

* * *

><p>Suho terduduk disebuah bangku ditaman yang ada disekitar kantor Kris. Dia hanya duduk terdiam, Kris yang sedang bermesraan dengan Hyomin itu selalu ada di kepalanya.<p>

Dia hanya menangis dalam diam, air matanya kembali keluar dan membasahi pipinya. Suho diam tanpa ekspresi, tetapi air matanya terus keluar, ternyata ini firasat buruk yang dia rasakan di perjalanan menuju kantor Kris tadi.

Perlahan hujan turun membasahi Seoul. Orang-orang sudah berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh, namun tidak untuk Suho. Dia tetapi duduk ditempat itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur oleh hujan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Suho terduduk disitu, akhirnya yeoja itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia berjalan tidak tentu arah, dia tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen Kris, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kris.

Suho teringat dengan apartemen temannya yang didekat sini. Ya… teman lamanya.

* * *

><p>Seorang namja baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, tapi dia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Namja itu mendengar bel pintu apartemennya, dan ia segera berjalan menuju pintu berwarna coklat itu.<p>

Betapa terkejutnya namja itu melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat dia kenali, dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub, bermata sembab sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Yeoja itu memandang namja itu dan tersenyum, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"S..Suho…" Ucap namja itu.  
>"Annyeong… Lay…"<p>

**TBC**

**HUYE!**  
><strong>Di chapter ini Hyomin T-ARA cuman disitu doang munculnya, jadi bagi pensnya. Author mohon jangan nge-bash author, karena ini cuman Fanfic.<strong>  
><strong>Abisnya Author gak ada pilihan chara yeoja yang lain. *Seketika digamparin*<strong>  
><strong>Jadi… Mianhaeee…<strong>

**Oh iya, inspirasi pas Suho ujan-ujanan itu dari lagu SM The Ballad – Breath. Soalnya Author pikir kalo Scene itu dipaduin sama lagu itu, pasti kerasa Feelnya. ._.**  
><strong>Author juga suka banget ama tu lagu, selain itu.. Scene Suho itu Author buat karena liat MV Breath yang pas cewek tu hujan-hujanan buat nolongin Changmin. :v<strong>

**So… Review Please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:**  
><strong>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)**  
><strong>- Wu Yi FanKris**  
><strong>Other Cast:<strong>  
><strong>- EXO Member<strong>  
><strong>- Etc<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Crime,Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc<strong>

**CHAPTER 6**

Suho ada ditempat latihan menembak. Yeoja itu menembak targetnya dengan tepat. Suho seperti membayangkan targetnya adalah seseorang yang sangat dibencinya saat ini.

Setelah latihan menembak sudah selesai, Suho segera menjingjing(?) tasnya dan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya, nampak seperti nona muda yang yang angkuh, tapi ketahuilah bahwa dia masih memikirkan kejadian tentang Kris kemarin, dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu dia memasang tatapan sendu.

Lay memang tidak bisa mengantar jemput dirinya untuk saat ini, karena ada suatu urusan penting. Suho tau bahwa sahabatnya itu adalah seorang Hacker terbaik di Korea, dia pernah membobol beberapa dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang sangat penting tentang Perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea, memang sebuah tindakan yang sangat kriminal, namun Suho tau pasti bahwa temannya itu sangat pandai dalam menggerjakan pekerjaannya itu, dia tidak pernah ketahuan sekalipun sampai sekarang.

* * *

><p>Ketika Suho sedang berjalan dengan santainya untuk menikmati kota Seoul, dia melihat Tao dan Sehun yang sedang duduk berdua disebuah taman, Suho dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon dibelakang tempat duduk pasangan tersebut dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.<p>

"Sehunnie… kita pasti bisa mencari Suho noona.. tenanglah…" Kata namja bermata panda yang tidak lain adalah Tao.  
>"Ta..tapi Tao ge… kita sudah mencarinya kemana,pun.. dan pencarian kita tidak membuahkan hasil…" Suara Sehun terdengar seperti isakkan.<br>"Aku yakin Kris ge akan menemukan Suho noona.." Kata Tao mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Suho yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa diam, dia sebenarnya tidak tega pada Sehun, tapi kejadian hari itu membuatnya tidak mau kembali ke apartemen Kris dan tidak mau melihat wajah Kris. Dalam diam, Suho pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Kris merasa sedikit pusing jika berada didalam ruangannya terus, biasanya Suho akan datang ke kantor dan masuk ke ruangannya, Suho akan berada disampingnya, entah itu makan siang bersama atau mereka akan ber- lovey dovey berdua.<p>

Tapi sekarang yeoja itu tidak tau kemana. Semenjak hari itu Suho tidak pernah pulang ke apartemennya, dan begitu Sehun tau kejadian itu, dia selalu mengatai Kris 'Pabbo'. Sehun memaki-maki Kris dan dia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan eonni-nya itu. Dan sekarang Kris sedang dilanda rasa rindu yang luar biasa terhadap yeoja mungil itu.

Tidak mau terlalu terpuruk dalam keadaan, Kris segera meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan ke arah lift, mungkin ke mall untuk menikmati kopi bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Kris sudah sampai disalah satu mall terbesar di Seoul, dia segera berjalan ke salah satu kafe, namun sebelum dirinya sampai di kafe itu, dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, sosok yang membuat pikirannya kacau, yaitu Suho yang sedang menikmati segelas kopi, tidak butuh waktu yang lama Kris segera menghampiri Suho.<p>

"Suho.." Panggilnya. Dan yeoja itu menoleh.  
>"K..Kris…" Suho nampak sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris.<br>"Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Kris langsung menarik tangan yeoja itu, dan tidak peduli dengan Suho yang meronta-ronta.

Kris menarik Suho kea rah Toilet yang cukup sepi, disana Kris langsung menyudutkan Suho ke dinding dan memenjarakan yeoja itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini…" Tanya Kris.  
>"Kau tidak perlu tau…" Ucap Suho dengan nada dingin.<br>"Tentu saja aku harus tau… aku adalah kekasihmu…"  
>"Kekasih?... maaf saja itu tidak berlaku lagi, bukannya kekasihmu adalah Park Hyomin…"<br>"Itu hanya salah paham… aku tidak tau apa-apa… tiba-tiba saja Hyomin duduk dipangkuanku.. aku sudah berusaha melawan, dan saat itu kau datang.."  
>"Kau terlalu banyak alasan,Kris… Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu.. sekarang biarkan aku pergi…" Suho berusaha mendorong Kris, namun tidak bisa.<br>"Aku tidak berbohong, Suho…"  
>"Biarkan aku pergi!" Suho mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam tas dan menodong Kris dengan itu.<br>"Tidak akan.."  
>"Kalau kau tidak membiarkan aku pergi.. aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu.."<br>"Kalau begitu kita akan mati bersama.." Kris mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam kantung jasnya dan menodongkannya ke arah Suho, dan membuat yeoja itu terkejut.

Hening beberapa lama, Suho dan Kris masih dalam posisi yang sama. Perlahan Kris mendekati Suho dan semakin mendekatkan pistolnya ke kepala Suho.

"Percayalah padaku, Suho.. aku tidak berbohong.." Kris mengatakannya dengan nada yang terkesan berbisik. Dan Suho hanya bisa diam saja.

Perlahan Kris memegang tangan Suho yang sedang memegang pistol dan menurunkan tangan yeoja itu agar Suho menjatuhkan pistolnya. Kris memasukan senjata api itu kedalam saku jasnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho, sementara itu Suho masih tetap diam.

Kris mendorong tengkuk Suho dan mencium Suho dengan lembut, tangan kiri Kris sudah berada dipinggang yeoja itu, sementara Suho hanya bisa meremas jas bagian depan Kris dan membalas ciuman Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dia tau bahwa Suho sudah mempercayainya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Suho mendorong dada Kris pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah kehabisan oksigen, dan Kris segera melepaskan ciumannya. Namja itu memandang Suho dengan tatapan lembut, sambil memegangi pipi Suho.

"aku mempercayaimu.." Ucap Suho. Dan Kris segera menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Kris dan Suho ada didalam mobil Kris, Suho memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.<p>

"Jadi selama ini kau bersembunyi dimana?" Tanya Kris.  
>"Aku menginap di Rumah Lay…" Jawab Suho.<br>"Lay?"  
>"Ne… kau tau, dia adalah Hacker terhebat di Korea, dia juga seorang pelacak yang hebat, dia adalah guru dari keahlian SPY yang dimiliki oleh Sehunnie… dan aku punya sedikit ide untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kangin sekarang…" Suho memasang smirknya.<p>

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen Lay, dan begitu terkejutnya Lay dengan kedatangan seorang Wu Yi Fan ke tempat tinggalnya. Perlu diketahui, Kris adalah saingan Lay saat memperebutkan Suho, namun akhirnya yeoja itu memilih Kris.

"Lay.. kami butuh bantuanmu.." Kata Suho.  
>"Ne… masuklah.." Dan kedua orang itu mengikuti langkah Lay untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.<br>"Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian?" Tanya Lay.  
>"Aku ingin kau melacak keberadaan Kim Young Woon…"<br>"Baiklah…" Lay segera berkutat pada Laptopnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dicari oleh Suho. "Kalian bisa menemukannya di New York… Kim Young Woon, pemimpin dari Kim Corp.."  
>"New York… baiklah… Kris malam ini kita bisa langsung pergi,kan?" Tanya Suho.<br>"Ne.. tentu saja.." Jawab Kris.  
>"Namun kalian harus berhati-hati… Kangin bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk kalian kalahkan, dia punya sejuta cara untuk mengancurkan musuhnya.. dia sangat pintar.."<br>"Ne.. aku tau.. Kangin itu akan membuat kita seperti didalam game saja… dia bisa menjebak kita kapan saja.." Ucap Suho.  
>"Dia juga punya anak buah yang sangat hebat… Tapi, tenang saja.. aku mempunyai beberapa kenalan yang bisa kalian andalkan untuk melawan Kangin.. aku akan menyuruhnya menemui kalian begitu kalian sampai di New York.."<br>"Baiklah… Gomawo,Lay…"  
>"Ne.."<p>

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di apartemen Kris, Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk eonninya itu. Karena selama ini orang yang mereka rindukan sudah kembali, tapi Suho langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.<p>

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti, tapi sekarang langsung kemasi baju-baju dan barang-barang kalian.. kita akan berangkat ke New York…" Kata Suho.  
>"Untuk apa eonni?" Tanya Sehun.<br>"Untuk menyelesaikan tujuan kita…" Jawab Suho. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Suho, kedua yeoja itu langsung berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

* * *

><p>Mereka semua sudah duduk dipesawat sekarang, dan Suho duduk sambil memeluk lengan Kris yang berada disampingnya. Kris yang mengetahui maksud Suho itu langsung mengelus rambut Suho dengan lembut, Kris tau bahwa sebenarnya Suho sangat takut mengahadapi Kangin.<p>

"Tenanglah.. apapun yang terjadi.. aku akan melindungimu.." Ucap Kris.  
>"Tapi, Kris… semua senjata.. kita tinggalkan di apartemen..." Kata Suho.<br>"Senjata tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.. aku mempunyai sebuah tempat dimana kita bisa mendapatkan senjata yang kita mau…"  
>"Jinjja?"<br>"Ne…"  
>"Baguslah.. rasa khawatirku sedikit mereda.. Gomawo, Kris…" Suho tersenyum manis pada Kris. Dan Kris langsung mencium bibir Suho.<br>"Anything For You.."

**TBC**

**GAJE,kan.. GAJE,kan?!**  
><strong>Chapter absurd kayak gini pasti banyak yang bingung liat ceritanya. Jadi kalo kalian bingung, silakan gampar Author. :3<strong>

**So.. REVIEW PLEASE?**

**N.B**

**Ah, iyaa.. karena kesibukan Author yang gak menentu jadi Author hiatus-in Fanfic Author yang lain (My Stupid Fiancee, My Kitty Princess & Another Parody) .**  
><strong>Author minta maaf banget, bagi yang nungguin kelanjutan dari Fanfic-Fanfic itu, untuk sementara, Author cuma bisa nerusin NOW! . Jadi, Mianhaeeee.. bagi para Readerdeul(?) yang nungguin.<strong>  
><strong>Tapi Author pasti bakalan lanjutin Fanfic-Fanfic itu, mungkin setelah NOW! udah END. Wokeh?! *nyolot* *digebukin*<strong>

**So.. Keep read my Fanfic, and keep Reviewing my Fanfic**

**Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Cho Sun Yoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic KrisHo Genderswitch: Now! (Parody)**

**Main Cast:**  
><strong>- Kim Joon MyeonSuho (GS)**  
><strong>- Wu Yi FanKris**  
><strong>Other Cast:<strong>  
><strong>- EXO Member<strong>  
><strong>- Etc<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Crime,Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: KrisHo (Main),TaoHun,KaiSoo, Etc<strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

Mereka sudah sampai di New York dan mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman di negeri tersebut.

"Dimana kita akan bersembunyi?" Tanya Suho.  
>"Kita akan ke Mansion milik Kai, lebih tepatnya Mansion peninggalan orang tuanya…" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Sebentar lagi, Kai akan menjemput kita…"<br>"Mansion?... apakah tidak terlalu mencolok?"  
>"Tenang saja, eonni… Mansion Kai adalah tempat yang cocok untuk kita…"<br>"Baiklah.. aku serahkan hal ini pada kalian berdua…"

Tidak lama kemudian, Kai tiba dengan mobil yang cukup untuk mereka ber-6 dan langsung membawa mereka menuju Mansion-nya. Mansion Kai terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian, berada di tengah-tengah sebuah daerah pegunungan, dan tersembunyi dengan aman.

* * *

><p>"Kalian bisa memilih kamar yang kalian mau, semuanya ada di lantai 2… Kyungsoo… kau bisa mengantarkan mereka,kan?" Tanya Kai pada kekasihnya.<br>"Kemana semua Maid-mu itu?"  
>"Aku memecat mereka, karena aku tau kau tidak suka jika aku memandang yeoja lain…" Ucap Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung memukul pelan bahunya.<br>"Dasar… baiklah… kalian bisa mengikutiku…" Ujar Kyungsoo dan langsung dituruti oleh kedua pasangan itu.

Begitu sampai dikamar, Suho langsung meletakkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju balkon, dia berpikir, apakah dia akan sanggup membunuh orang tuanya sendiri?. Suho melamun dan tidak menyadari Kris yang sudah berada dibelakangnya dan langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau khawatir?" Tanya Kris.  
>"Ne…."<br>"Tenanglah, kita tidak akan langsung menghabisinya.. aku tau jika ada banyak pesaingku disini… dan kita akan menghabisi mereka terlebih dahulu…"  
>"Baiklah…"<p>

* * *

><p>Malamnya, mereka berada disebuah Rumah Sakit yang cukup megah, disana Suho sudah siap dengan pakaian ala susternya. Dan Kris juga yang lainnya juga disana, Suho di tugaskan untuk membunuh salah satu pesaing Kris yang kabarnya sedang sakit parah. Dan selama dia masih hidup, Kris tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.<p>

Suho sudah siap dengan jarum suntik yang berisi racun yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dan dirinya segera bergegas menuju kamar yang menjadi tujuannya dengan petunjuk dari Sehun. Dan dia juga memasang sebuah masker khusus rumah sakit agar tidak ada yang mengenali wajahnya.

Suho memasuki kamar mangsanya itu dan mendapati seorang namja yang bisa dibilang masih muda, dia duduk sambil memandang kearah jendela kamarnya.

"Excuse Me…" Suho membaca List pasien yang sempat dia curi terlebih dahulu. "Mr. No Minwoo…" Suho berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris  
>"oh, god… Do You Have To Make Me Crazy Because Of That…" Jawab Namja yang bernama Minwoo itu.<br>"Sorry, Sir… But The Doctor Say To Me, I Must Give You This…" Jawab Suho.  
>"Fine… Just Do It…"<br>"Okay…" Suho mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya.  
>"Hey, Your Eyes Looks Like A Korean… You're Korean?"<br>"Yes.. "  
>"Kalau begitu tidak usah menggunakan bahasa inggris…" Suho tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyuntikan racun tersebut.<br>"Baiklah… Tugas saya sudah selesai… Selamat beristirahat…" Ucap Suho. "Istirahat selamanya.." Batin Suho. Dibalik maskernya, Suho ber-smirk ria. Dan dia segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Setelah dirinya sudah berada di mobil milik Kai, Suho melepaskan Maskernya. Dan Kris langsung menatap yeoja itu, Suho sudah tau arti tatapan Kris itu segera menghela nafasnya.

"Tenang saja.. aku melakukannya sesuai rencana…" Mendengar jawaban dari Suho, Kris segera menghela nafasnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Suho melihat berita yang sedang disiarkan di TV, dia membaca tulisan dengan bahasa Inggris itu. Dan menyunggingkan smirk-nya. Dia langsung menatap Kris yang sedang meminum kopinya.<p>

"Kau lihat, kita berhasil menyingkirkannya,kan?" Ujar Suho.  
>"Ne.. Ne.. kau memang bisa diandalkan…" Suho hanya tersenyum puas. Tapi seketika itu memudar karena perkataan Kris.<br>"Aku akan menemui salah satu rekan kerjaku… nanti malam.."  
>"Dia yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Suho.<br>"Dia.. Yeoja.."  
>"Dimana kau akan bertemu dengannya?"<br>"Disalah satu hotel…"  
>"…." Suho tidak menjawab dia hanya memandang lurus kedepan.<br>"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Suho… aku tidak berbuat apa-apa…" Ujar Kris mengelus rambut kemerahan milik Suho.  
>"Ne…" Jawab yeoja itu dengan nada datar. 'Dan aku akan memastikan bahwa peluru senjata api-ku akan bersarang dikepalanya.' Batinnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Suho mengganti bajunya menjadi sebuah baju ketat dengan lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang tidak kalah ketatnya dengan atasannya. Yeoja itu memakai lipstick merah hati, dan mengoleskan eye liner atas dan bawah dengan hati-hati. Dia nampak sempurna sekarang.<p>

Suho turun kebawah dan mendapati Kai yang sedang berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia segera menghampiri pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey disofa itu.

"Kai… kau punya motor,kan?" Tanya Suho.  
>"Ne,noona..kunci dan helmnya ada digarasi…. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.<br>"Aku ingin mengerjakan suatu tugas penting…"Suho pergi setelah meninggalkan kalimat yang membuat pasangan KaiSoo itu kebingungan.

* * *

><p>Suho menambah kecepatan motornya, dia sudah mendapatkan tempat dimana Kris berada, dia melacak GPS Handphone Kris.<p>

Setelah sampai di Hotel tersebut, Suho dengan mudahnya mengelabui penjaga-penjaga yang berada disana, dan menyembunyikan senjatanya dengan aman. Dia memang sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

Suho menuju resepsionis dan segera menanyakan keberadaan Kris Wu.

"Jessica Jung , Please.." Suho mengetahui nama kenalan Kris itu dari saengnya, Tao.  
>"In 505,Miss…" Jawab petugas tersebut.<br>"Thank You…" Suho segera menuju lift.

Setelah sampai didepan kamar yang dia tuju, Suho segera membuka pintu kamar itu dengan begitu mudahnya, dengan alat SPY milik Sehun.

Suho membuka pintunya dengan sangat pelan, untung saja kamar ini seperti apartemen, ada kamar lain di dalamnya. Yeoja itu menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak terdengar. Dan Suho segera mengeluarkan Shotgun-nya.

Suho mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi didalam kamar tidur itu, suara yang menyayat hatinya. Dengan kasar, dia mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut dan menampakkan Jessica yang berada di atas Kris. Kedua orang itu sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Suho.

"Have Your Business, Mr Wu?" Ujar Suho.  
>"S..Suho…"<br>"GET AWAY FOR HIM, YOU BI*CH!" Suho menembak Jessica dengan Shotgunnya, dan hal itu membuat Kris mengaga.  
>"Suho.. kau gila!"<br>"Gila?... kau yang gila, tuan Wu… katanya hanya bisnis… tapi kau bercumbu dengannya…."  
>"Aku tidak tau apa-apa… dia mengajakku ke kamarnya, karena ada suatu masalah bisnis, tapi dia malah mendorongku!"<br>"Shut Up!... Kau terlalu banyak alasan!"  
>"Kau adalah yeoja ter-nekat yang pernah aku temui…"<br>"Hmph!.. kau baru tau, Tuan Wu… Kau mengkhianatiku.. You Scum!"  
>"Jaga bicaramu, Nona…"<br>"Apakah aku.. mpphh!" Ucapan Suho terhenti karena Kris langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Dengan gerakan cepat Kris segera mendorong Suho ke bed itu tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.  
>"Kau gila,Wu!" Ujar Suho begitu Kris melepaskan tautan mereka.<br>"Kau yang lebih gila.."  
>"Lepaskan aku,Wu!"<br>"No.." Kris langsung membungkam bibir Suho lagi. Dan Suho langsung mendorong namja itu hingga Kris terjatuh dari kasur, dalam kesempatan itu, Suho dengan cepat bangun dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi Kris dengan cepat menarik Suho dan kembali melumat bibir Suho lagi, dan menidurkan yeoja itu dilantai.

Kris membuka zipper baju Suho sampai menampakkan leher dan bahu putih Suho, dalam kesempatan itu Kris langsung membuat Kissmark disana. Dan tangannya sudah mulai mejelajahi pangkal paha Suho, dan menyentuh daerah sensitive yeoja itu. Perlakuan Kris membuat Suho mendesah keras.

"AHH!.. Krishh!"  
>Dan Sepertinya Suho tidak terselamatkan lagi. ._.<p>

**TBC *seketika digebukin***  
><strong>Mianhaeee… Author belom bisa bikin NC-nya ….<strong>  
><strong>Author juga lagi kurang baik pas nulis ni Chapter, jeongmal mianhae..<br>pasti banyak yang bilang, Alurnya kecepetan dan GAJE ...  
>Author dapet inspirasi dari Lagu SNSD - Mr Mr, jadilah, chapter nan gaje ini..<br>**

**Please, give me a Review…**


End file.
